1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for catalogs and other large or bulky charts, magazines and the like.
2. Related Art
There is often considerable difficulty in customers leafing through catalogs in automotive stores, paint stores, hardware stores and the like. Problems also arise in libraries and other facilities where application or information data in the form of bound and semi-bound volumes are made available to the public. These items are often chained to a counter, loosely piled on what might be termed a "music stand" support which is in turn attached to a peg board or the like.
There are obvious difficulties and disadvantages with these methods of displaying catalogs, magazines and other volumes in that they easily become detached, torn and most importantly lost. One basic problem when people are leafing through catalogs, magazines, etc., is that they have a tendency to lean on the catalog or magazine and its supporting surface. In the case of peg board supports, this is particularly disadvantageous, and actually destructive, because of the very nature of the material forming the peg board. Therefore, not only will the catalog or magazine become detached, but the entire support can become disconnected from its surroundings. The destruction of the peg board has the further obvious disadvantage of being extremely costly to replace, as well as leaving the premises very unsightly.
Another disadvantage of prior display and support means is that there is no easy way for the user to locate the catalog or magazine he wishes to examine. In other words, if there is a row of catalogs, it is very difficult for the user to locate the specific catalog he/she wishes to examine. At the same time, there is no easy means for associating promotional material such as rebate cards or advertising with the catalog.
One further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that each must be separately designed for a particular supporting surface.
Finally, present day catalog holders do not have uniform punching of holes, and there are at least eight known combinations of holes. Therefore, it has been difficult or impossible for various prior holders to accommodate various types of catalogs.